Ni Coca-Cola ni Pepsi
by CharlieJhonson
Summary: Drabble. El 10th Doctor le comenta a Marty los horrores que acontecen en el año de 1885.


Marty volvió a mirarse al espejo del baño donde se estaba cambiando de ropa para poder viajar a 1885. ¡La camisa era color rosa! ¡Rosa! ¡Y tenía flecos! Sabía que se veía ridículo. Sabía que parecía estar usando el atuendo de un vaquero de circo, pero no podía decirle la verdad al Doc. Al compra el traje, el Doctor Brown le había asegurado que ese era un atuendo típico de la segunda mitad del siglo XIX.

-Tal vez sí logre rescatar al Doc. Si Buford Tannen me ve vestido de esta forma puede ser que se muera de risa- Marty le comentó a su reflejo en el espejo.

En ese momento entró al baño un hombre. Vestía traje café con rayas y llevaba una larga gabardina café en la mano. Se acercó hasta el lavamanos y comenzó a lavar una mancha en una de las mangas de algo que tenía toda la pinta de ser mostaza.

-Una lamentable historia. Mi amiga Donna se ha enojado conmigo por un comentario que hice sobre su cabello y me arrojó sus papas fritas. - Comentó el extraño como si ambos hubieran estado conversando por horas. - Por cierto, lindo traje ¿Dónde es la fiesta de disfraces?-

"Oh no, esto no puede ser bueno. Si un extraño cree que voy a una fiesta de disfraces quiere decir que no luzco como un verdadero vaquero" pensó angustiado Marty mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello.

-En la casa del Doc...de mi tío- Respondió Marty algo nervioso.

-¿Es una fiesta temática?- Preguntó con curiosidad el extraño mientras seguía lavando la manga de su gabardina.

-Sí. El tema es el año 1885- Respondió Marty. Obviamente dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

El extraño sonrió y sacó una banana del bolsillo interior de su gabardina. -Toma. Siempre hay que llevar una banana a las fiestas. Créeme, las fiestas son mejores con ellas. Yo lleve una banana a una fiesta en Francia y fue espectacular- Comentó con entusiasmo el sujeto de la gabardina mientras le pasaba la banana a Marty.

-Gracias...creo- Respondió Marty mientras recibía la banana.

"Vaya, recibir una banana de un extraño en un baño en el medio de la nada. Ya no me sorprende nada" Pensó Marty mientras guardaba la banana en su mochila.

-Por cierto. 1885 es un mal año para ocuparlo como tema para una fiesta de disfraces- Comentó el extraño mientras dejaba de lavar la manga un momento y lo miraba directamente a los ojos. La diferencia de alturas entre ambos era notable, Marty tenía que inclinar mucho la cabeza hacia arriba para poder verle a los ojos.

-¿Una mala fecha? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con curiosidad Marty.

-Porque la Coca-Cola fue inventada en 1886. Eso quiere decir que no podrán beber Coca-Cola en la fiesta- Respondió el foráneo mientras desviaba la mirada y se acercaba la manga a los ojos para ver si había logrado sacar la mancha de mostaza de la manga de su gabardina.

-¿Sin Coca-Cola?- Preguntó anonadado Marty.

-No, nada de Coca-Cola. Ni tampoco Pepsi ya que esta fue inventada en 1893- Contestó el extraño. Se pasó los dedos por su barbilla y elevó una de sus cejas mientras volvía a observar a Marty.

-¡Tengo que sacar al Doc de ese horrible lugar!- Exclamó Marty sin pensar realmente lo que estaba diciendo. Luego vio la reacción del hombre parado a su lado y se dio cuenta que el extraño estaba aún más confundido que él mismo. -Es que a mi tío le encanta tomar Coca-Cola. No creo que le haga gracia tener que guardar todas las bebidas en el sótano... ya encontraremos una solución- Añadió poco convencido.

-Bueno, creo ya quedó limpia mi gabardina. Y yo aprendí a no hacer comentarios sobre el cabello de mi amiga. Que tengas una buena fiesta de disfraces... -

-Marty, mi nombre es Marty McFly- Se apresuró a decir Marty.

-Que te diviertas Marty, y cuida esa banana- Respondió el extraño mientras comenzaba a caminar para salir del baño.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Cual es su nombre?- Se apresuró a preguntar Marty antes que el extraño saliera del baño.

-Yo soy el Doctor- Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Solo el Doctor?-

-Sí, solo el Doctor. Y por cierto, lindas botas- Comentó el Doctor señalando con su mano las botas rojas que estaban en el suelo.

-Son muy pequeñas. No me quedan bien- Se excusó Marty.

-Una lástima. Bueno Marty, un gusto haberte conocido- Y diciendo esto el Doctor abrió la puerta del baño y se marchó.

-Genial, ahora tendré que esperar a que se vaya para poder salir del baño porque nadie puede ver al DeLorean correr a 88 millas por hora... Vaya, sin Coca Cola ni Pepsi... Que fastidio de año- Terminó comentando Marty en voz alta mientra se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a comerse la banana regalada.


End file.
